Artemis Fowl: The Soul Stones
by Wolfjmk
Summary: The gang have be tossed into yet another adventure. But this time is different. 5 strange stones know only as the soul stones will cause Artemis mind to hangs in the balance. Will the stones help Artemis find inner peace or set free an evil beast.
1. Chapter 1: A wolf in angel's clothing

DISCLAIMER: Artemis Fowl and the gang belong to Eoin Colfer. Odd characters belong to me.

Artemis Fowl: The Soul Stones

By Wolfjmk

Chapter one: A Wolf in Angel's clothing

Dublin, Ireland

1332 (Dark ages)

Rain poured down heavily on the Irish grass lands and the wind was kicking up. With this strong storm it was hard for the small cloaked figure about the size of a child, to walk towards the castle that sat in the center of the field. With some luck on its side some how the small figure made it to the castle. The castle stood tall and proud, even though it was easy to see by the cracks in the walls and the way it swung in the wind that it would not stand for much longer. The small figure pushed on the door. Sadly with no luck the door wouldn't open. The small cloaked figure stared up at the cloudy sky.

"I've traveled all this way by myself, through dragon filled woods, smelly bogs and I almost got eaten by a troll just to make it here. And I can't get the stupid door to open!" Said the figure slamming its head hard on the door and kept it there. Without any warning the door opened and the small figure laid face first on the ground. The small figure looked up to see a very tall teenager in a cloak just like his standing in front of him.

"Funny I would have thought that little imp would have been here by now." Said the mysteries teenager.

"I told you I'm an elf you mud girl! NOT AN IMP" Shouted the small figure getting to his feet and brushing it self off. The teenager looked down.

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me a mud girl. I'm almost and adult."

"Almost is right." Said the elf.

"Know your going to get it." Said the teenager. Both start to argue and grabbed each other about to go into and out brawl when all of a sudden…

"SILENCE!" Yelled a booming voice. Both figures turn and say and angel like creature with huge gold wings spread wide about five feet from shoulder to wing tips. Its eyes glowing bright blue. "Sit down and be quiet." The angel's voice sounded like a chorus of harps playing all in a beautiful tone. Both the elf and the teenager let go of one another and sat quietly at the table next to the angel. The angel's wings closed behind him and its eyes stopped glowing. "Remember what we are here for. If we fail we well less both peace between the mudman and fairies and maybe the world as we know it." Both figures lowered there heads.

"Forgive us your highness." Both said looking like dogs that just got denied a threat. A medium built figure (bigger then the elf but small then the girl) with burnt hands picking through the sleeves of her cloak sat on the opposite side of the angel. It was writing on a piece of paper with a quill. It gave a small giggle.

The angel like creature got out of its chair and began to circle the table. It had a troubled look on its face. This made the others nerves. "I have called all of you, my dear friend both of breeds of fairy, mudman and mud fairy alike." The angel said staring at each one of them sadly. "Darien has grown in great strength and if this isn't stop he well destroy us all." The angel slammed his fist to the table. "So I have finally come up with a plan to end this….but this will be dangerous and will leave us very weak for a short time, and we will be left open for attack. But I'm not asking you to do this for us but for your people." They all jump and yelled.

"For our people!" the cheered. Will except the cloaked figure with the burnt hand, it held up a sign that said 'for our people.' The angel couldn't hide a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Said the angel, taking out four small stones with strange symbols. One stood out from the others it was a black stone. "We will put a little piece of ourselves into our stones." The angel placed the odd stone out by him and handed the rest to the other. "Hold them as tightly as you can." The others did as they were told. And the suddenly felt the energy slowly drained out of them. All the stones glowed as magic filled them. The angel only put a little bit of its power in the odd stone and the rest seems to dance over the others. The angel stopped giving up its magic but it seemed the other stones were draining magic form the others fast. The angel started to laugh darkly, its harp like voice turning into a cold icy growl.

"Your highness what happening. I don't understand." Asked the elf in a weak tone. The angel laughed and pulled of the cloak. The wings want with it. There before them was no longer an angel but a wolfish beast. It stood tall with a very muscular white furry form, with eyes like a wild beast and had teeth as sharp as daggers. And toughs' dagger like teeth made a smile. "DARIEN!?!" They all yelled in weak tones (will the burnt handed figure could only make a meep noise) . In truth that's all they could do, before they all slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Darien walked around the table picking up the stone. "Sorry, you know what they say. Survive of the fittest." A deep grow like laugh echoed through the empty castle. He slowly walked towards the first door, tossing up and down the stones as he walked. Suddenly one of the large windows in the room exploded. Darien spun around and saw the angel that he had just impersonated standing on the table before him. "FROND!"

Then angel pulled back his hood, he hand a long pointed ears, golden eyes, black hair and a face that would make a girl swoon. Frond looked at the out cold group at the table. "Arthur!" he shake the elf like figure, then the burnt hand figure. "Maxwell!" the looked and saw the teenage girl figure. "Piper!" Frond got on one knee and punched the table. "Darien want have you done? You have go to far this time." Frond flow off the table (literally) at Darien at full force, slamming him through a wall and on to the ground hard. The stones flow over the field. The storm grower louder and stronger then before, as if the storm knew they were fighting.

"Their fate is your fault. And only you and I now what you are guilty of!" Darien yelled punching Frond hard in the chin. Frond landed hard on his right wing. The wing made a sickening crack. Frond winced in pain, but only for a second. Darien got down on all fours and dashed towards Frond at full force and leaped at him. Frond jumped to his feet. He let magic gather in his fist and as Darien came down on him, Frond let the magic fly from his fingers. Darien was thrown hard through the castle wall again. Frond fell to his knees as the pain in his wing started to grow. Frond tried to catch his breath and looked up. A horrified expression crossed his face. The castle swung and cracked and began to fall apart. Frond could only watch as the castle crushed both his enemy Darien, and what ever hope his friends' bodies may have still been alive.

Frond slowly stood up and gathered the stones that now held the souls of his friends and began to walk away from what was left of the castle.

Night slowly fell on the Irish landscape and the moon hung high in the clear sky. Normally king Frond loved this, but not to night. No, to night was I night of nothing but pain. Frond walked over and sat below a twisted tree. With his right wing

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner my friends, but I promise you your souls will be free one day. For know go where you souls will feel safe." He said rubbing the three stones in his hand. One was purple with a black twisted design. Another was red with a cool blue color J shaped design and finally a beautiful topaz stone with a green swirl design. He gave the stone what would seem to be a hug and blow a stream of blue magic over them. The magic lifted the stones from his handed and sent them flying off in different directions and out of site. Frond took a sharp stone and began to carve Gnommish into the side of the tree. "There the spell is written." He picked a blue stone and dug a small hole under the words. He held the stone tight in his hand tell he felt the magic drain totally out of him. The stone know had a design of a crown with wings on it. He dropped the stone into the ground and covered it. "I'll see you soon my friends…" he said with his last breath. His whole body went limp.

A red shadow hovered over the King's lifeless body. "You won't get away from me so easily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love to know what the readers think leave comments please

art by my illustrator only know as Eureka-Lawiet of DeviantArt

Cover page up on her site more art soon.


	2. Can’t We Ever have a Day Off!

Warnings: story may have some spoilers from books 1 - 6

Chapter Two: Can't We Ever have a Day Off!

Dublin, Ireland

Present day

Artemis Fowl and the gang (Butler, Holly, Mulch and Foaly) were finally having a day off (from saving the world as Mulch had put it.) Artemis had told everyone one that he had planed something ever special today. At first the others thought it would be a trip to a museum, maybe to an opera or something else the world's smartest teenager (now age 19) would want to do. And that's why they were all totally caught of guard when Artemis had Butler taking them to an open field. Artemis had gotten a fairly good head start on leading them to where ever he was taking them. He was even caring all the stuff towards the spot.

"Ok, who is that and what did he do with the mud boy?" Asked Mulch as he tightened the hood of his sweatshirt. Even though it was summer in Ireland, dwarf skin burn else in the sun and that's why they like being in the earth more then other fairies.

Butler just watched Artemis for a minute before he answered. "Oh, it's still Artemis. But he as change a lot from when we first met the fairy people." They all nodded and agree. That was very true. "And know his working out more for once." The others laughed until Artemis spoke up from behind a brush up ahead.

"I heard that!" Know the others almost couldn't breath.

"Ok Arty boy what is this all this about?" Holly asked from the other side of the brush. He didn't answer. "Artemis?" She called, but again no answer. Holly gave Butler, Mulch and Foaly a worried look. They ran through the brush. And they all stopped dead in there tracks. Butler even looked surprise (which never happens).

Artemis sat below a twisted tree with one of his trade mark vampire like grins. There was a picnic set up with a huge cake in the middle and there were a few wrapped gifts. "Surprise!" Artemis said with a sly laugh.

"Artemis what is all this." Asked Holly watching Butler and an oddly quiet Foaly sit down. Mulch already having his head in a picnic basket with is name on it. Arty thought ahead.

"Holly, look at where we're at." Said Artemis. Holly looked around then suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. Artemis once again laughed which was totally out of character for him. "I picked this spot because it be seven years from that day." The others shrugged. "It's where I kidnapped Holly." Holly rolled her eyes. "And were I would slowly learn something I never understood then. How to be a good person." Everyone smiled (Foaly only gave a small grin but nothing more. Odd.) and agree. It was true, everything happened right here. "Also I have one more surprise." Holly tilted her head and with a thoughtful look on her face.

'How could he surprise us more then he already as' She thought to herself.

That's when the blonde girl jumped down from the tree and screamed "Guess who remembers you!" Foaly jumped up on all four hooves, Butler almost shot her with his shotgun and Mulch almost choked on his chicken leg he was eating. Artemis just grin even more evilly. The girl before them was none other then Juliet Butler.

Holly screamed and hug tackled her. "Juliet no way!" Both of them hopped around in a circle like two school girls. "Juliet you remember us but…"

"Artemis helped me get back memories of you guys. He so sweet that way." She gave Artemis a quiet playful peck on the cheek. Artemis face just turn from its normal pale color to a bright pink color. Juliet waved a hand in front of his face. "Arty?" Mulch tipped over laughing.

"Juliet I think you broke him." Said Mulch as he laughed so hard he was having trouble breathing. Juliet started fighting with him.

Holly just shook her head. With Juliet back everything was truly back to normal. She thought with a smile. Then the smile faded when she saw Foaly sitting alone by the tree in a shadowed spot. Foaly was pushing around some dirt with his hoof and know that see was thinking clearly. Unshielded! (Shielding, when a fairy goes invisible to the naked eye. Centaurs can't shield.) Holly walked over to him in a hurry and opened her mouth to say something, but Foaly cut her off.

"To answer both your worry and your questions. Yes, I know I'm unshielded to you and the other. But that's because I'm wearing my new invention the invisenemy. No one can see or hear me if they don't know me. And second I'm grumpy about something I just don't what to talk about right know." Foaly lowered his head. Holly gave him a hug and scratched that spot behind his ear. Foaly stomped one of his hooves. "That's not fair." He laughed a little.

"When ever you fell like talking, just let me know." She looked at him with a warm smile. "Know promise me you have a little fun to day." She asked walking over to the others as they eat the picnic food. Foaly watched her walk away and smiled. He quick got up and ran after.

It was starting to get late and everyone was getting tired. "That was a lot of fun Artemis." Said Holly punching Artemis in the arm hard. Artemis rubbed his arm. Mulch waved good bye to them all.

"Will, I'll see you guys later. Time to go dig some dirt." Mulch said as he walked behind the tree. The others said good bye and started to walk away.

"So what are next weeks plans?" Asked Butler as he walked beside his charge, followed by his sister, Foaly and Holly.

"I was thinking we could treat you guys to the fairy life style." Said Holly with I smile and shrugged. "I mean every time you're in Haven it's to save it from something or Opal is trying to ta….." Suddenly a loud cracking noise made the stop and turn. They watch in horror as the twisted tree began to move by itself. One of the branches moved and it had Mulch by one leg.

"Help!" Mulch screamed and the tree through him at the gang. Butler jumped in time to catch the dizzied dwarf. "I'm not 100% sure how, but I think I made the tree mad!" Another branch looking like a giant hand came down at them. Everyone but Artemis ran out of the way. One of the trees roots came out of the ground tying itself around his ankle. Artemis tried to break loose, but it was no good. The branch came down hard on top of him. Foaly, Mulch and Holly were so shocked they couldn't say anything.

"ARTEMIS!" Screamed Butler and Juliet. Juliet tried to run toward where the branch was. Butler pulled her out of the way of being crushed herself.

Mulch looked on in horror. "Can't we ever have a day off!?!" The branch that was crushing Artemis rise up holding him tightly. He looked like a pale rag doll. As Holly rolled out of the way of more slamming branches she saw a faint glow at the base of the try. See pulled out a pair of glasses that Foaly like to call Helmet visor with out the helmet or the HVWOTH for short (Long name right!).

"There is a hex on the base of the tree." Holly shouted to the other. As Foaly jump over branch he yelled.

"Can you make it out?" Holly nodded and began to say it out loud.

Where an ancient fairy King did weep.

Where water, land and twisted tree meet.

The fairy King soul forever sleeps.

In a stone his soul is kept.

This stone is bared deep.

As deep as the Kings tears did Sep.

"Mulch must have hit this stone that's bared by the tree and set off the spell. I'm guessing the only way to make that tree stop is to get the stone." Everyone groaned.

"It's never easy is it? I'll get the stone." Said Butler then he looked over to Foaly, Holly and Juliet. "You guys try to get Artemis away from that tree. Mulch where were you digging?" Asked Butler looking to Mulch.

"I'm going to say just below the writing." Said Mulch pointing to the base of the tree. A row off roots shot up from the ground circling the hole Mulch had dug up. Butler would have rolled his eyes if they weren't looking from the base of the tree up to Artemis who hung lifeless in the tree's hold and back as he ran. Butler used his training to dodge the branches trying to kill him. But for some odd reason it seemed that the closer he tried to run to the base, the farther he was pushed back. He looked around trying to spot some opening. He heard a loud wine. The tree now had poor Foaly by the tail and ears. Finally Butler got an idea. He stood totally still. Juliet, Holly and Mulch gave each other a 'what is he doing?' look. A branch suddenly tried to side swipe Butler, but at the last second Butler jumped on the branch. He hung on for dear life only letting go when he was a foot away from the base of the tree. He heard the two girls scream and a loud munching noise, Mulch was trying to bite his why out. Butler was finally in reach of the hole and could see the odd blue stone with a crown with wings design on it. He got to the roots that made a cage like circle around the hole. He tried to reach through the roots only to have half his body lifted in the air. A branch had him by the legs but he was holding on to the root like cage. Trying with all his power to pull himself closer to the stone.

"I can't give up. My friends, my charge and my sister's life depend on me." Butler mumbled trying even harder. As if the stone understood his wish the stone gently lifted and landed in Butlers opened hand. Butler couldn't hold the root anymore and was now hanging up side down. He swung between Juliet and Artemis. Juliet stared at Artemis terror filled her eyes.

"Oh, Butler is Artemis…." She couldn't say it. Butler looked at Artemis as the tree branches swung them all angrily. He prayed that's his sister's thought weren't true.

His prayers where answered. Butler could see Artemis was breathing, slowly but still breathing. But if these branches kept getting tighter on them he wouldn't be breathing for much longer. Butler tried to think what to do as the tree (in and odd turn of events) tried to snap him like a twig.

Butler had the stone so why wasn't the tree turning back to normal. Maybe he had to de story it. But if it didn't work…Butler gripped the stone hard in his hand try to think what to do. That's when his hand suddenly felt like some lit his hand on fire. Butler wince (a very rare thing for him) and looked at his hand. Holly who was hanging like a flying super hero (one arm straight out and one at her side) just above him called down to him.

"Butler?!? Are you alright?" Mulch who was trying to chew his way to freedom stop and pointed with his only free hand at Butler.

"What the heck!" Butler how body glowed and blinded the other. Foaly was the first one how could really see anything. But what Foaly saw made him think he was still blind and his mind was playing tricks on him. Butler (age: 55) was gone and in his place was a 35 year old Russia man in a suit that didn't fit him quite right and he had short brown hair.

"Butler is that you?" He asked as he pulled at the branches holding him up by the ears. The other (not counting Artemis) rubbed there eye in disbelief. Butler looked at himself. He looked like he did before he became Artemis body guard. The only difference was the odd make on the back of his hand a crown with wings and a sudden renew of energy. If this wasn't odd enough the stone in his hand lit up and hovered in the air and then a strange blue magic shadow with long wings flow out of it.

The magic shadow circled around the tree a few times and the tree stop trying to kill them in fact the tree dropped them like a group of died weights. Needless to say when they all hit the ground it was very painful. As they al tried to get up the shadow became solid.

It shook its head which made is ears wiggle. It brushed back its hair short black hair reveling two golden eyes. It stretched its wings and helped Butler to his feet. "I'm terrible sorry my good mudman that spell was only meant to make the tree brush you away not kill you." Said the angel in a white robe with suns and moons on the ends the sleeves. The angel walked over and placed a hand on Artemis chest. Not even a second later Artemis sat up right.

Juliet pushed the angel and Butler was standing behind him out of the way and grabbed Artemis in a warm heartfelt hug. "Artemis your ok!" She hugged him and he gave her a hug back. The stayed like this for a few minutes, then broke away when saw the odd looks on there friends faces. They blushed and Juliet hit Artemis in the arm softly. "Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?" The others chuckled; finally Foaly unsheild himself so he was visible to the angelic new comer. the angel was a little surpised but not totally.

"Now that we have gotten past the odd turn of events." He said pointing to the tree then to the now younger Butler. "May I ask who are you me angel friend." The others watched; Artemis was still sitting on the ground for some odd reason.

The angel bowed with its wings high in the air. "Oh, how rude of me." He looked at them. "My name is King Edward Frond."

Foaly, Mulch and Holly dropped to their knees, theirs eyes wide with shock. Butler and Juliet looked at Artemis for answers but he looked equally as for the first time in Artemis's life. He was struck dumbfounded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on guys I need comments. Is it any good or should I stop? Please it well die without your help!


	3. The Ones with Twisted Hearts

_**Disclaimer: You should know what belongs to Eoin Colfer! If you don't why are you reading this? (Sorry fan-fic writer rage there.) **_

Chapter three: The Ones with Twisted Hearts!

"Edward Frond. King Edward Frond. As in King of the fairy people that King Edward Frond!?!" Asked Holly jumping to her feet, totally freaked out. The angel brushed his hair back and looked at the three freaked out fairies be for him.

"I have to guess you have heard of me?" Said Frond with a smile; Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Your highness." Artemis said getting up to his feet using the tree that just tried to kill him with a small wince. Juliet was the only one ho noticed the wince. "That is an understatement. To the fairy people you have been died for just short of 700 years. I mean this not to be rude, but their more shocked at the fact you're the alive." Artemis lend against the tree. "And we would like to know as to why you're alive, why you're here and what happened to my close friend Butler?" Artemis looked over to his now not so old friend. Butler was giving himself the once over in clothing that didn't quite fit now. Foaly and Holly gave Artemis a look for being so rude if this was really the great King of the fairies Edward Frond, but as always he did have a point. They hated that. Frond nodded.

"I do have some explaining to do." He looked over at the tall buildings that were just visible from he was standing. "And I have some questions about happen wail I was gone." He said in such a sad little tone.

As Butler led the group toward the car; Edward began to speak. "When I ruled over the fairy people, there was peace between us and the mudmen. In truth one of my best friends was a mudgirl named Piper." He stopped for a second then continued. "But things slowly started to fall apart when…he turned his back on all of us. His name was Darien an angel like myself, he help keep the peace with groups that didn't always see eye to eye. He was amazing at his work. So many lives saved by his talent to make others she the true; that we could all live in peace with one another. Then one night at the castle we got word that a rare group of night fairies known as Lycans were planning to attack a heavily populated area of mudmen. Lycans are wolf-like beasts with strong magic; they are the only creatures that can make more like themselves and they can control any animal. Pure beast like bull trolls, loins, dragons and even halflings like the Minotaurs or your friend here. ." He pointed to Foaly who swallowed hard. "So the head leaders myself, Piper leader of the humans, an elf named, Arthur leader of my fairy soldiers and Maxwell leader of a small clan of mudfairies." He stopped when he got a group of dumb looks from everyone even Artemis. "I'm guessing they died out. Any ways, like always Darien went and spoke to the leader of the Lycans, and come back and peace was set again. But something happened….he came back a changed fairy. Months past and he acted stranger and stranger. Disappearing at night coming back to the castle with a strange smile. Finally one night I…had him followed…" His face now showed signs of sadness and angry.

"Judging by your expression; you wish you hadn't." Said Artemis walking a little funny. Frond nodded.

"The guard I sent, found him at the Lycans stronghold talking to their leader Moria. The guard reported back that he was being bewitched him. And with out my say so they had her killed. He was so deeply in under her spell, that he become in love with her. Darien blamed us for her death. He turned on us and became the leader of the Lycans. He even cut his own wings off. Always saying they where a reminder of the murder of his beloved….me." Frond said leaning on this new object Holly called a car. "Several more years past and Darien came to full power. Threating to create total chaos. So I planed to gather my friends, Piper, Arthur and Maxwell together to figure out a way to stop him. But the must have been a spy there that night because some who, Darien found out about it." He punched the car so hard it left a huge dent in the door.

"I just bought this car with my own cash." Mumbled Butler.

"Darien disguised himself as me and tricked my friends. He locked there souls into stones just like mine. I fought with him but in the end, there was nothing I could do for them then. I was in great pain from a broken wing. I couldn't wait for the full moon to do a ritual and I was to weak to walk farther then his beautiful tree. So I used what was left of my magic to send my friends soul stones to a safe place and to seal myself in a stone so I could once again find my friends." He looked at Butler who was still mumbling about his car. "As for mister…." He held his head and Butlers strange new tattoo glowed but on for a second. "Butler, first name is a secret and sorry about this thing called a car. I needed an energy source. And age and wisdom is the strongest energy source I believe. So in turn for you energy I gave you both your youth back and you can tap into my energy if need be."

They seemed to understand so Butler, Foaly, Mulch and Holly started to ask questions on what it was like in the past and Edward asked many questions about the present. Meanwhile, Juliet walked over to Artemis who was sitting on the hood of the car, rubbing his ankle.

"Artemis are you ok?" Juliet asked as she hopped on the hood next to him. Artemis looked over and smiled.

"I've never be better." He replied with a weird grin. Juliet looked at him with a yeah right smile. She got up in his face.

"So if I kick in the ankle lightly it won't hurt." Artemis's eyes got wide and he put up his hands in defeat.

"Ok. Ok, I give." He rubbed his leg and looked over to the others that where still talking. "Frond didn't heal me all the way. I have to guess he was still a little weak." Juliet jumped down from the hood.

"Oh, I'll go get him then…." She stopped and looked down. Artemis had her by the wrist. She looked up and looked at him puzzled. Artemis's hair covered his eyes and she saw the old cold Artemis.

"Don't ok. It would be a waste of there magic if they need to heal me for every little thing." Then Artemis smiled warmly "But it's ok, I'm alright" He said hoping down on to his good leg. Juliet stared at him for a minute or two then nodded. Foaly final spoke up.

"Lets go over to Fowl Manor and talk this over some more in the morning. Your parents aren't home right" He asked staring up at the sky with a neutral mood. Artemis nodded. Everyone piled in after a few minutes of promising Edward that it wasn't a roaring monster (after Butler started the engine) that wanted to eat him. Artemis was about to get in next to Holly when he noticed…

"Oh crap!" He slapped his forehead. "My cell phone and house keys I most have dropped them. When I was…" He paused.

"Being thrown around like a rage doll?" Said Mulch. Suddenly several loud smack noise could be heard in the car. Mulch now had a slap mark on his face from Juliet, a limp on top of his head from Foaly and a sore spot on the back of his head from Holly.

"Shut up Mulch!" They all yelled at him. Frond gave Butler a worried look as he sat in the front passenger's seat next to him. He may have been a king, but this still worried him a little. Butler just rolled his eyes.

Artemis slammed the door of the car and ran off. Juliet watched as he disappeared over the hill on his way back to the tree. Juliet gripped her pant legs and looked down. Holly lead closer to Juliet. "Juliet, are you ok? You looked scared." Juliet sat still for a moment. When she finally looked up at Holly, she gripped her pant legs tighter and said with such a sad tune.

"I just suddenly had this horror able feeling that, I'm never going to see that Artemis ever again." Holly swallowed hard, and then placed a hand on Juliet shoulder.

"It will be ok you worry too much." Both smiled.

"Hey, Holly can we have that talk now?" Asked Foaly in a just a friendly little chat between friends. Holly scooted over to him and was about to ask what was up, when… "My wife Caballine (see books 5 and 6) cheated on me and left me." Foaly put his head in his hands. Holly hugged him.

"Oh, Foaly why didn't you tell me?" Asked Holly petting his furry head.

"Because I was upset and wanted to be alone. And it gets even worse." He said pushing his head deeper in his hands. Holly tried to think of what could be worse. "She was cheating on me with Ark Sool!" Holly pulled Foaly into a 'you really need a hug right now' hug.

"Foaly, she wasn't the girl for you there are better girls out there for you. You need a girl how will be there for you, a girl how well always have your back and a girl that knows when you need a carrot." Holly said pulling out a carrot and swinging it in front of his face.

Foaly took the carrot with a smile; a finally true blue Foaly smile. Holly went back to talk with the others. Foaly turned the carrot over in his hand and gave Holly a side glance. Holly was giggle with Juliet. Foaly sat up as he felt the blood go to his head as he thought of something. Something that would never have crossed his mind…Maybe that girl he was looking for. Was always there from the start.

Butler drummed his fingers on the stirring wheel giving the clock on the dash a glance every few minutes. Finally, Butler slammed his palms on the stirring wheel and got out of the car. "Artemis has been gone to long. He left at 8 pm and it's almost 1am now. Something is wrong!" Butler said slamming the door behind him. The others followed (In true Frond was starting to get uncomfortable in the car.) Butler was the first on over the hill, thanks to the whole new youth thing made him much faster. Once the caught up to Butler they saw Artemis. They were wishing they hadn't.

A red wolfish shadow held an Artemis that was on his knees by the wrist. Artemis was wincing in a paralyzing pain, tears running down his. His hand was twisting in to a clawed monster like hand.

"We stand together. Forever, ones with twisted hearts." Said the Shadow staring at Artemis.

_**Sorry for the wait. I got caught up on watching way too much Case Closed/Detective Conan. I'll do better. FWI here a heads up I'm also starting a harry Potter fic called Four Founders, Two Werewolves, a Prankster and the Boy How Lived.**_


End file.
